The New Girl In Town
by invisibleisscene
Summary: "Well you can't be a biker if your a surfer." Can you? "Wet Side Story" without Brady or Mack. I own nothing. Not the best explanation, but it is subject to change anyway. Reviews appreciated. : ) Butchy/OC Tanner/OC Lela/Rascal Lugnut/Struts Seacat/Giggles Cheechee/OC
1. Chapter 1

It had only taken her six days to get there by walking. She came in looking like she had been in a fight. Her hair was a mess, her arms were bruised, and her stomach looked completely empty. Despite all this she had a certain glow about her. She had a quality of beauty, but a lack of ways to show it off. Her dress was ragged and ripped, while her suitcase was just a barrel with wheels. She seemed scared and kept glancing behind her.

She made sure she sat by no windows. No one noticed her, except the restaurant owner who tried to take her order, but was told she had no money. The restaurant owner, Big Mama, as she was called, took pity on her and brought her a large heap of fried fish and a soda. When she came back with the food the girl was in awe. She had not been shown such grace, this was apparent. Before she could dig in and Big Mama could walk away she muttered something that could barely be heard. "What was that sweetie?" Big Mama asked in her silky, but strong voice.

"Do you know any surfboard shops around here?" The girl said, this time loud enough to hear, yet still very timid.

"I know of only one. Are you looking to get a new surfboard?" She asked the latter with great curiosity.

"No, I'm looking for the owner." She replied gaining back her voice with each word.

"Oh, well I can't take time off work to show you, but I know a few people who might have some time on their hands if you want."

"Perfect. Thank you so much." Her appreciation made Big Mama swell with joy, now she just had to find someone with time on their hands.

She walked back to the kitchen and turned back to check the hangout for anyone who she might be able to bribe into helping. She knew that the best option would be a surfer as the bikers would know nothing about surf shops. She spotted Rascal scarfing down a fried fish and walked over to him. Rascal was always a great friend and he had a weakness for Big Mama's cooking. "OH, Big Mama this is the best fried fish you've ever had."

"Well you can catch it, I can cook it, but hold on Rascal I have a favor to ask you." She said this with a sly smile.

"Ok, but I do have to get home by seven, so it better not take more than about an hour; otherwise I'm happy to help." He said in almost as upbeat tone as when he talked about fish.

"Oh great! You see that pretty girl over there? Well, she needs someone to help her get to the nearest surf shop and I figured you could help her out. Would you?" She asked this all very quietly as to not draw attention to the poor girl.

"Of course, that is right by my house anyway."

"Thank you so much." She was completely relieved. Then, Big Mama turned away and Rascal walked over to the girl and sat on the other side of the booth with a big grin on his face. He held out his hand and she shook it with a small uncertain smile.

"Hi, I'm Rascal." He emphasized the R a little too much, this she found hilarious.

"I am Brianne, but I prefer Anne."

"Well Anne, I heard you needed help finding the surf shop."

"Would you be willing too?" She asked as she finished the last bite of fried fish and looked at her already empty soda.

"I would love to escort such a cool cat." She blushed at this and they started on their way to the surf shop, trailing her barrel behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked for about half an hour up shore and found a small shack made of brick. On a surfboard out front it said "Surfers only." I didn't know what that was about and could not see any sign as to what the place was called. We walked up and knocked on the door. A tall man with greying hair answered and invited them in. The inside of the shop was amazing. There were boards along every wall. Brianne stood there staring at the boards and didn't realize she had been asked a question until she was poked and brought back to reality.

"What did you say you name was?" The man asked.

"Brianne."

"I have to go I will be late for dinner. See you later?" Rascal said as he walked out of the shop leaving Brianne and the guy alone.

"What are you doing here?" He half said half yelled.

"I ran away. I wanted to see you, but Mom wouldn't let me." She was lying and she knew it, but she couldn't tell him the truth.

"I'll have to send her a letter she'll want to know where you are." She doubted this. "Come on, I'll close up early and show you around, but first you have to give your old man a hug." She practically jumped in his arms, something she had been missing for quite some time now. He closed the shop and they started to walk home. On the way he told her about the history of their beach, and why the bikers and surfers hated each other so much. "You're a surfer, because that's what I am. You okay with that?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to surf."

"You'll learn."

They hadn't seemed to walk very far when they heard engines roaring. Brianne's dad who we will now disclose the name of as John looked mortified. He pulled Brianne behind a tree and they waited until all the bikers had left. Brianne thought they looked scary, which wasn't most peoples first thought, but it was an accurate one. The boys were clothed all in leather, and they had sunglasses on. On the other hand the girls were wearing tight clothes and had their hair extremely over-done. All in all she thought the surfers, like Rascal, seemed a lot nicer and more carefree. Her father was glad that she had a look of fear on her face, as he didn't want her messing around with the bikers. They were trouble.

When they got to John's house she decided she was going to like this place. The house was a basic wood house with a roof covered in straw, and a walkway lined with carved idols. It was really fun. John led her to the guest room and said it was all hers. "The bathroom's right down the hallway kiddo, just make yourself at home." The first thing she did was shower and put on clean clothes. After that she braided her hair like her mother had taught her. She felt such a relief being here, away from everyone who knew her, now she could start over.

She went downstairs after that and found John cooking with someone else. He was about Brianne's age and had the craziest hair she had ever seen. "There you are Brianne, this is Seacat. He's a surfer, too."

"Nice to meet you." Seacat stuck his hand out and Brianne shook it.

"Likewise."

Here her dad but in. "Hey Anne, would you go out back and pick some basil?"

"Sure." She went out back and started to pick some basil when she heard something through the fence. Was that Elvis? She found a hole and looked through it only to find the leader of the bikers dancing and singing to Elvis. She could not stop herself, she started to laugh. She couldn't believe that the tough biker was dancing to Elvis and singing, too. All of a sudden he stopped and looked in her direction.

"Who's there?" He asked in the thickest accent she had ever heard. She picked some more basil and ran inside. She almost made it, but he was able to look through the fence and see a mess of long brown hair and a bright blue dress before she could make it. All she could think of was how funny this town was. It would take a lot of getting used to.

She brought the basil inside and placed it on the counter. Then there was a sharp bang at the door. "Brianne, would you get that for me?"

"Of course." She answered the door to find a less than happy biker, and had no idea what to do. She wasn't supposed to associate with them, but she didn't want to be rude and slam the door in his face.

"What was the all about?" He prodded her. All she could do was start laughing again, but this time he didn't look annoyed he looked puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"Well aren't you supposed to be the big bad biker? You just looked out of character. I thought it was funny." She said this while trying to suppress giggles, but failed quite miserably.

"Well, I don't want you spreading this around, and if you do I will make your life miserable. Ya hear?"

"Yeah, I hear, Mr. Elvis." She said this as he walked away. She was surprised he wasn't frothing at the mouth. She shut the door and walked back into the kitchen. Now there was three other people. She was starting to wonder where everyone was coming from, but she saw that there was another door most likely leading into a garage. She decided to go upstairs and avoid the company. She needed a break from all these people. Her window had a perfect view of the ocean. She fell asleep watching the waves something she hadn't done in days.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey everybody. I have only gotten one review. Thank you, Sparrow99. Please if you like it if you hate it, just drop me a review. Any ideas for the story? I would love to hear them, feel free to just babble.

* * *

When Brianne awoke she felt weird. She knew where she was and why she was here, but she felt like she had forgotten something. She racked her brain, but couldn't think of it. Then, she heard a bang and ran down the dark wooden stairs into the kitchen. She saw nothing. She found a note on the counter saying that John had gone out for a while. He would be home soon.

She was still curious as to what the noise was. She walked out front and surveyed the area. She heard the noise coming from the biker's house. This time it wasn't Elvis music. She walked over and saw the man himself in the garage fixing a cycle. She saw a great opportunity. She walked up stealthily behind him grabbed a wrench and yelled boo as loud as she could. He didn't jump; instead he turned around and stole the wrench out of her hand. "Nice try doll face." She was surprised.

"Weren't you at all surprised, Mr. Elvis?" She had been very quiet. He turned around and looked her straight in the eye.

"You couldn't have thought that would really scare me, and the names Butchy." He then turned back to his bike and began to use the wrench he had taken from her. She sat down next to him and stared at what he was doing. "Did I say this was an exhibit?"

"I'm sorry, I knew the most unwelcome award had already been taken, but I didn't know it was yours." She said then ran back home without a second glance. She was still wearing the blue dress she put on yesterday. She had to have something else. She ran upstairs and dug through her barrel. She found a tight black skirt, a pair of plain black shorts and a colorful shredded fringe bikini top. She wore no shoes as she had no need for them at the moment. She left her hair down, but ran her fingers through it to make sure it had no tangles.

After she had finished this she heard John coming in the house. She half-walked half-ran down the stairs. When she got down there she noticed that Rascal, and Seacat had accompanied John, too. Rascal didn't realize it was her at first. "Who might this be John? Oh, Anne! How are you?" He said growing gradually brighter just being near her.

"Great. How are you both doing?"

"Great." They said in almost perfect unison.

"Good. Hey John I was wondering if I could take a walk and get to know the place."

"Of course, would you like someone to come with you?"

"I'm fine." Brianne replied and ran out the door before anyone else could talk. She ran straight past the biker's house with a glance of distaste and headed straight for the beach. She ran back the way John had taught her to go and soon made it to his surf shop. She borrowed a board and headed straight for the shore. Once she made it she took of her skirt so she only had on shorts and a bikini top. She left the board and her skirt on a large rock and found a small cliff. She jumped off, and went for a swim. She swam for what seemed like hours. Most the time the waves were in charge, but she made sure to stay close to shore.

She went back and got the surfboard. _This is it. I can do this it's just balance. _She swam out on the board as she had seen so many do and when a wave came stood up. She stayed for about three seconds before the merciless waves crashed down and she was under. She came back up gasping for breath and giving up for now. She had to put the board back before John noticed. She swam to shore grabbed her skirt and ran back to the shop, barely getting the board in place before John walked in. "Been swimming Kidd-o?" He asked without any suspicion on his face.

"Yes. The water is great here." She said this than put her skirt back on assuming she was dry enough.

"Good, well I'll be at the shop until late, but here's some money so you can get yourself something at Big Mama's." He said as he pulled out two dollars. She thanked him and ran over to Big Mama's already starving for some food. That's when she remembered what she forgot that morning. She calculated and she should be able to pay for yesterday and todays food with the money.

She walked to Big Mama's and took a table. The table was the same as yesterday, but this time the diner was emptier. Big Mama immediately recognized her and ran over to the timid girl. She sat on the other side. She started asking questions. "How are you sugar? Did you find him? Would you like something to eat?" She was able to answer all the questions in order.

"I'm fine, thank you. I did find John. I would like one fried fish, and I believe this is enough for today and yesterday." She handed her the two dollars and Big Mama tried to give one back, but Brianne wouldn't have it. "I owe you please just take it." She pleaded

"Fine, I'll go get your fish." She gave her a bright smile and walked away. Then, Brianne heard engines roar.

* * *

A/N Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hi! I was reading the comments and it seems you guys are in favor of Butchy and Anne. Anyone else have any opinions? I would love to hear them. Reviews make the story so much easier to write, so thank you guys for commenting. Here we go.

* * *

Why were the bikers here? Aren't bikers and surfers supposed to be segregated? Brianne thought about this for too long. By the time she was done thinking they had already been seated, and while they were ordering she noticed Butchy wasn't there. After Big Mama took their order she brought her order over. "Hey sugar. I never got your name. How silly of me."

"Brianne, but you can call me Anne." She said. This time she didn't sound timid, she sounded proud and sure.

"Well, enjoy your meal, Anne. I'll be over here if you need anything else." She smiled her sweet smile than walked off and started to prepare more fish. After a few minutes of eating, her acquaintances Rascal, and Seacat walked in with a blonde haired girl in a bikini and located Brianne.

"Hey Anne, mind if we sit here?"

"Nope, help yourselves." Rascal sat down next to her and the blonde girl sat by Seacat.

Seacat spoke next. "This is Giggles," He said pointing to the blonde. "and this is Anne." He said pointing this time at Anne.

"Nice to meet you, Giggles." Anne said politely and held out her hand. Giggles shook it without hesitation.

"You know how to surf?" Giggles asked with great enthusiasm. This girl could be a spokesperson.

"No, I plan on learning really soon though." She said with a smile not even close to as bright as Giggles'.

"You should come down with us tomorrow. We're great teachers. Might as well learn from the best." Giggles said as she giggled heartily.

"Ok. Do I just meet you there?" She asked cautiously.

"I can come pick you up." Rascal said immediately with his boyish smile.

"Thank you that would be great. I have to go, but I will see you all tomorrow." She said and left. After she exited the door she ran all the way to the shop. She could not wait to tell John she had found someone to teach her to surf. She got there in twenty minutes, her new record. He was with a customer, so she had to wait, but he made sure to be quick about it.

"Are you okay Kidd-o?" He asked with great concern.

"I'm great! Rascal and Seacat just offered to teach me how to surf. Of course, if that's okay with you." She said speeding up with every word.

"Of course, I think that would be great. I have to talk to you about something. I have to go out of town for a while to try and get some more surfboards out and I will be a few cities over. Will you be okay without me for two weeks?" He asked hopefully.

She had to think about this for a moment. "Totally, Rascal and Seacat live up the street so if anything happens I can always go ask them for some help."

"That's my girl." He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I will be leaving in tomorrow, so that means I should be back in time for your birthday."

"You remembered? " She asked pulling out of the hug. "It's not that big of a deal anyway."

"Sure it is, you turning seventeen. Anyway, I missed most of your birthdays. I'm not missing another one." He hugged her again, when another customer came. She waved goodbye and scurried home. She ran straight up to her room and smiled at the sunset over the waves. She didn't want to go to sleep yet, so she went out back, and left through the gate. Behind it about a half-mile off was a shop. She decided to investigate.

It looked just like John's surf shop, but it had a bike out front saying "Rodents Only" instead of a surfboard. Also, the front was filled with bikes. They were all sorts of colors and styles. She saw some of the same designs on the bikes as on John's surfboards. They were beautiful. She was in almost a trance. She heard yelling and snapped out of it. Someone was walking towards her, so she turned around and ran back. She made it about half way there before she tripped on a large rock, and felt a vise-like hand latch around her wrist. She looked up and saw an unpleasantly familiar face. Butchy.

* * *

He didn't let go, instead he stared at her. "Did I say this was an exhibit?" She asked mockingly. He just laughed and pulled her to her feet. She tried to put weight on her feet, but felt a sharp pain in her left one. " Ow!" She said loudly. He responded by picking her up and walking towards her house. "Put me down!" She said even though she didn't want to walk.

"You can't walk home on your own. You have a sprained ankle." He said while chuckling slightly. "So why were you at the bike shop, surfer?"

"I wasn't at it, I was simply by it."

"Ok then, Doll face, why were you "by" it?" He asked seeing it as almost the same thing.

"I was curious what it was."

"Then, you could have asked someone. It's getting late anyway; you shouldn't have been out here." She finally noticed how much the sun had set.

"What were you doing there? All your buds were at Big Mamas."

"I needed a new part. I was just coming home when I saw you." She saw there was a bag on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence they finally made it back. Butchy walked into her backyard and through the back door. He was surprised she didn't protest when he looked down and saw her asleep. He walked up the stairs and looked until he found her bedroom, then set her on the bed and pulled a blanket over her. He left as quickly as he could, so John wouldn't find him. He would not be happy that he was with her.

When he got home he went straight to his room. A few minutes later his sister, Lela, knocked on his door. "Butchy?"

"Come in, Lela." She opened the door and stepped in. "Anything wrong?"

"Well, I like this guy, and I was wondering what guys think like."

"Well, what do ya mean?" He asked in utter confusion.

"Well, how would I get him to notice me?"

"Most guys don't really notice girls unless you talk to them first." He said with surety.

"Thank you." She said gave her brother a hug, and walked out. He didn't even have time to ask who she was talking about. This made him very curious.

* * *

Anne woke up with by a shake on the shoulder. "Hey Kidd-o. I have to leave now."

She gave him a big hug. "See you soon, dad. Have fun."

"Stay safe, Rascal should be here soon." He let go of her and walked out of her room while she processed this. Surfing lessons! She couldn't surf she had a sprained ankle. She heard the front door shut, and tried to stand, but failed and fell onto the ground. She lifted herself back up, and used the walls as support. She was able to hop out of her room and slide down the stairs, just in time to see Rascal walk in.

* * *

A/N Please review, I'm starting to get writers block and were only four chapters in. Brain want ideas. Yikes. Please give suggestions and tell me your favorite possible pair so fair. Any suggestions for Lela's mystery guy?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks everyone for reviewing! I've only had a few suggestions for Lela's mystery guy. I really didn't think I was going to include her at first so if you guys have ideas I really need some! Thank you all for reading. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Did you fall?" Rascal asked with great concern.

"Ye- No, I mean not today. I tripped and sprained my ankle yesterday."

"So you can't surf? I'm sorry. Hey you want to come anyway?" He said very hopefully.

"I don't know if that's a great idea, but thanks." She said solemnly. She was really regretting yesterday.

"Why don't I stay here then?" He said and sat by her on the stairs.

"I couldn't do that to you. You should go have fun, I'll be fine."

"You sure? I'm really okay with staying."

"I'll be fine, thank you anyway." She smiled as he walked away. She walked into the kitchen to see if there was any food. She found a note on the fridge saying there was some fish inside, so she put some fish on a pan and found some basil that hadn't been used. Then, she stuck it in the oven. After this she hobbled upstairs and found her old books, then brought one downstairs to read while she waited. It took about ten minutes. She pulled the fish out and turned the oven off. She ate the fish, then, decided she wanted to go get some sun. She hobbled out to the backyard and sat on the ground near the basil. After a few minutes of reading she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Lela had conducted a way to get him to notice her. She would simply go up, and talk to him. That sounded easy enough to her. She decided to check Big Mama's. She found him there and stomach fluttered. This was it she just had to talk to him. It was just talking. She couldn't do it. She sat at another table instead. Once she sat down he got up and walked over to her. She was freaking out. He sat right next to her. "Hey, aren't you Butchy's sister?"

* * *

Brianne woke up for the second time that day to the sound of engines. She tried to stand, but remembered her ankle, and crawled inside. She was able to stand herself up with a chair and was able to hop to the front window. She saw about ten or so bikes parked outside of Butchy's house. She would have to get used to this. Bikes all day, every day. They all got off, and went in to the garage. They came out with bags filled with something she couldn't identify. Then, they got back on their bikes, and rode away. She decided to put it aside. It didn't matter. She went back, got her book, and went to her room. Then, she heard her front door open. Her heart stopped.

She hopped to the stairs as fast as she could, and saw someone walk in. Who was it, what were they doing here. "Hello?" He shouted. She gave no answer. "John?"

"John isn't here." She yelled, and the guy ran out of the house, apparently surprised to hear a girl's voice. He had to be a biker, with his slicked back hair and black leather jacket. She was glad he was gone.

* * *

The bikers had successfully egged the surf shop, and would have got John's house, too if they didn't hear someone inside. They didn't want to be caught, even though it was very obvious it was them.

* * *

Brianne didn't fall asleep until late that night. She kept hearing the person over and over in her head. Why were they here? She didn't know who it was, and they weren't dressed very distinctively.

When she woke up it was still sunrise. She was able to walk on her ankle. The sprain hadn't lasted as long as she thought it would. She was glad that this time if someone came in she was able to run. She put on the blue dress she had worn the first day, and went for a walk. She walked down to the surf shop to find it egged.

John would not be happy, so she decided to clean it up. She went inside and found a rag and a bucket. She filled the bucket with sea water and brought it up to the shop. Reluctantly, she grabbed the rag and started to scrub the bottom of the building. She had ¼ of it done when the sun reached its full height in the sky. It was really hot, but she was determined to get this done. She found a ladder inside so that she could reach the taller areas. She got another quarter of it done, before she heard people talking. She quickly climbed onto the roof to hide and watched as they passed by.

It was bikers admiring their handiwork. Imagine their surprise when they saw that half of the shack was clean. They stood staring in awe, then one of them pointed out the ladder, and suggested someone climb it. No one volunteered. Brianne couldn't get down without being noticed, and she couldn't jump off at that height. She just had to wait and see what happened. Eventually, they singled out someone to climb up it. It was a boy; he had slicked back hair, and a black jacket. He looked exactly like the guy who had snuck in her house, and she didn't doubt it was him.

He climbed up quickly and found her sitting there. "What are ya doin'?" He asked, and for sure he was the one who had broken in.

"Just climbing on a roof, you know, the usual." She said carelessly.

"Hey, you's that girl at the Surfers house." He said and held his hand out to her. She refused to take it.

"Why are you still here? You can just leave."

"Did you clean this place up?" He asked completely ignoring her question. She nodded her head slowly. "Come with me."

"Why would I do that?" She asked with complete defiance.

"This is the only way down." He said gesturing to the ladder then holding out his hand again.

"I guess I'll be staying up here then."

"Suit yourself." He got down then knocked over the ladder, so she was trapped.

* * *

This was bad, this was really bad. There was no other way to get down without injuring herself, and no one came by the surf shop when John wasn't there. Why would they? She watched as they all walked away. She wasn't surprised they didn't have bikes. No point in leaving any tracks. She couldn't believe her luck. Her sprained ankle is finally okay, and she's stuck on a roof. She had to do something, or she would never get down.

Her options were jump down, or wait until someone comes and finds her. She did not want to hurt her ankle, but she couldn't stay there. She hung off the side of the roof to where her feet were only about four feet of the ground and let go. She landed on her feet, but her ankles were okay, which she was ecstatic about. She walked over to Big Mama's and found Rascal, Seacat, and Giggles. They had an empty chair already saved for her. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Anne, you were up early, and I see your ankles better. We came to see you this morning, but you were already gone." Rascal said as she sat down.

"Yeah I went on a walk, I just got back." She explained, only partially telling the truth.

"You ready to surf? We're going down again today." Giggles asked with her spokesperson smile.

"Really? I would love to! Sorry I missed yesterday." Anne spurted out.

"It's fine, come on." Seacat said and got up followed by everyone else. Finally, Brianne was going to learn to surf!

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a week or so. I have been very lazy, and am tremendously sorry. To answer a review, yes I will continue. It just might take a while as I have big plans this month. Thank you for allowing my laziness.

* * *

While she was taught how to surf she learned a lot about her friends. Giggles and Seacat were going steady. Rascal had only been on one date, and was single. The leader of the surfers was a guy name Tanner, who was not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but was very handsome. Her dad was like a second leader to them. Also, she learned from Seacat that Rascal was thinking about dating again, which was supposed to be confidential.

It took her a long time to really learn, but when Brianne finally caught her first wave it was amazing. She had been practicing for three days. Surfing was like what she imagined flying or love would be like. All she wanted to do was surf, but sadly sometimes the sun does set, and it's dangerous to be out in the dark. She caught one more wave before Rascal said they had to go.

She dropped the board she had been using off at the shack, which she had finished cleaning in between trying to surf, and hanging with the other surfers. She walked home with Rascal, talking most the time about casual things. She was starting to love him. Like a brother. She knew that she could never think of him as more than that even though Seacat was obviously in favor of the match.

She went straight up to her room, deciding that she felt happier here than she ever had. She couldn't wait to tell her dad she had learned to surf. He would be back in 8 week. She would be 17 in 9 days. This was turning out perfect. She lay on her bed happily smiling from ear to ear. She fell asleep comparing her life before she came here to the one she had now. Pros: no mom, nice friends, surfing, a full stomach, and people who cared. Cons: none. She had a pretty shady past, and comparing even the bikers to it was like comparing death to life, bikers being the latter. She couldn't think of any way to be happier.

She woke up to someone shaking her shoulder softly. It was Rascal. He was sitting next to her silently, with his hands on her shoulders. The silence was almost awkward, but short lived. "Hey, Anne. Sorry I woke you, but we were all going down to the beach I thought you might want to join us." He explained as he removed his hands from her shoulders.

"That sounds wonderful." She said while sitting up.

"Great. Come on. Everyone's downstairs." He said, obviously glad that she would come.

"I'll be down in one minute." She said mentally deciding what to wear today. She had one usable dress, one usable skirt, one usable bikini, and one usable top. It wasn't much, but she worked with it well. She decided to wear her swim suit, and dress. She put it on quickly. After she had dressed she heard something like shouting downstairs, and ran to see what it was.

Her downstairs was not only filled with surfers, but was full of bikers, too. The biker from the roof, and Rascal were the ones fighting at the moment. She tried to pick up what they meant, but they were talking about something she couldn't really understand. The biker said something about someone crossing a line, and Rascal slugged him in the nose, making his hand, and the other guy's nose tinted red with blood.

She ran back upstairs, and grabbed two towels, then hurried back down the stairs almost slipping in the process. She handed Rascal one first, and then gave one to the biker without making eye contact, then hid behind the group of surfers resolving that this was not her fight. Then, the biker yelled again. "Come back here girl, we'd like to have a little chat with you." She knew he meant her, and went to stand by Rascal. "No, come HERE." He said pointing to a spot closer to him. Rascal protectively put an arm around her.

"No."

"Come on. We just wants to talk." She hated his sickly smooth voice, but she reluctantly took the step forward. He grabbed her wrist, and shoved her out the door leaving his gang to hold back the surfers. He took her out to the front porch, never letting go of her wrist or giving her the chance to run. "I saw you finished cleaning up the garbage dump. We don't appreciate that. We worked very hard on that, and we would like something in return for everything that went into it. We's don't know what yet, but know that you will pay whether you like it or not. We'll be by tomorrow morning. Make sure you're alone, we wouldn't want John involved woulds we?"

With that he took her inside, and signaled for the rest of the group to go with him. After they left everyone bombarded her with questions, but she just said it doesn't matter. They gave up after a while and went down to the beach. Brianne made sure to avoid Rascal. No telling him was the hardest, and she would not tell anyone. They wouldn't let her alone if she did, and she couldn't drag her dad in to this. She had just got him, and she didn't know how far the bikers would go.

They stopped by the surf shack to pick up her board. Rascal followed her inside alone, and cornered her before she could grab a board. "Tell me what happened, Anne.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't really affect anyone, and it isn't important enough to worry over." She didn't sound very convinced herself, and Rascal knew she wanted to tell him.

"You can tell me it will be fine, I won't tell." He stated, knowing that his boyish smile would make her spill her deepest darkest secrets.

"They were just mad that I cleaned the surf shop." She said trying to refrain from tell him the rest of the story. He knew there had to be more, but if they took too long the group would get suspicious. She grabbed her board, and they walked out. Rascal tried to stay by her, but once they got to the beach everyone was a mess. Laying out towels, running around, and making sure they didn't forget anything. All Anne had to do was go to the waves. After that she was safe.

She was halfway to the first wave by the time Rascal saw her. He waited by the shore assuming after everyone had got in she would try to make a break for it to avoid him, and every other curious mind. He knew her better than she thought, and when she washed up on shore she was quickly pulled over to Rascals towel. He had his arm around her wrist like a vise, and she knew he wouldn't let her go until she told him everything.

* * *

A/N Please review. I've got some great ideas from you guys, and they really help me to write faster. Thanks for reading, or skimming if you found it boring.


	7. Chapter 7

She sat down, and tried to give him the same explanation as before, but bikers don't get angry, they get even. She couldn't deal with it. "It was really nothing, Rascal. I'll be fine, they didn't seem to want to get even, and if they did they wouldn't hesitate." Rascal knew this, but she was out on the porch with the biker too long.

"You were out there with Lugnut for a long time. He had to have said something." She realized now that this was the bikers name and began to laugh hysterically. She was rolling around giggling like an idiot, and clutching her stomach. "What's so funny? Come on Anne be serious, I want to help you."

"His name is LUGNUT!" She said through giggles trying to get it all out. "What kind of a name is Lugnut?" She asked while attempting to stop giggling.

"It's not that bad Anne. Come on be serious. I won't let you go until you tell me everything, and if I have to throw you out to the sharks, I will." He looked at her with a straight face, but a smile in his eyes.

"Then, I guess you'll have to feed me to the sharks." He was getting mad at how stubborn she was. He was only trying to protect her, and she was making it very hard. "Look I'll be fine, I wouldn't lie to you, just trust me. This is the best thing to do. Okay?"

"Fine, but if you do get into trouble you owe me an explanation, and you get to walk the plank." He smiled, as she laughed at his joke. Rascal really liked Anne. He was really having fun spending time with her. He took his hand off her wrist, and they went back to surfing. Rascal was still really worried about her, but he didn't want to push it. Anne was old enough to make her own decisions.

After they had surfed for a while everyone went inside Big Mama's for something to eat. Big Mama came over and said they were having a dance tonight. There was going to be a showcase, too if anyone was interested in singing. Anne personally didn't, but she saw some other people liked the idea.

After Big Mama finished talking about it Rascal asked who all was going. Every surfer was going, Anne couldn't say no as it would look suspicious, and Rascal would think it had to do with that morning. The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. Right before the dance everyone started to go home to get dressed up. Anne stayed at the diner sat at her favorite table in the corner. Giggles noticed and approached her.

"Don't you have to get ready for the dance?" She said it as if it was extremely important.

"No, this is the only dress I own."

"Come to my house, some of the other girls are going to go there to get ready. I probably have something you could borrow." Giggles said, she clearly loved a good make over.

"I couldn't. It's fine, it's just another night." Giggles looked seriously angered, which was very rare.

"You don't have a choice." She said with slits for eyes and a frown etched in pink.

"Fine." Anne stood up and followed Giggles out the door. This was going to be a long night. When they got to Giggle's house there was already about half the other surfer girls. They all had bright, cheerful dresses, whereas Anne's looked completely soiled.

"Come here, I have the perfect dress for you to try on." She ran in her closet and came back out with two dresses, and way too much enthusiasm. One for her, and one for Anne. The one for Anne was a beautiful bright yellow floral, with a protruding skirt, and a white belt. It reached down to her knees. Giggle's dress was a light green, with lace covering the entire thing, and a bright blue belt at the waist. They insisted on doing her hair, and make up. By the end she didn't even know who she was. The girl in the mirror had a figure, and a face. Her hair was in a braid down her back, with yellow daisies every few inches.

They went to the dance as a group. When they got there some people had already started dancing, but for the most part it seemed pretty boring. They all went to the tables with the guys while Anne sat at her corner table, almost completely hidden. The party wore on and no one saw her. They were all occupied with dancing. She got bored, and decided to leave. She walked by the dance floor, and was accidentally pushed by some biker boys fooling around. She was caught in the dance with a partner.

She was panicking, and didn't realize who she was dancing with until he spoke. "Hey, doll face, didn't you know you're not supposed to run into people?" She let go, and again headed for the door, completely ignoring everything, and just trying to make it out of there alive. Rascal saw her heading out, so he tried to leave, too. He was walking by the front of the stage when the girl singing, a biker, fell off. He quickly reached out to catch her, and barely made it.

"You saved me." She uttered dumbfounded that a surfer would come to her rescue.

"Not really, it was only a few feet. You couldn't have hurt yourself that bad."

"I'm Lela, and you are?"

"My name's Rascal. Here, let me put you down. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Thank you. You probably have places to be, so I'll just go." She walked away, and he couldn't help but feel disappointed, but he went to find Anne anyway.

All he could think about was her. He didn't think people could fall in love at first sight, until he caught her. He had never looked at her before, because she was a biker, but he knew that he liked her a lot, and he wanted to get to know her better, but he couldn't tell anyone. He used to like Anne, but Lela was just different. Would she be able to like him, too? He was a surfer, and she had seemed anxious to leave him. He knew she probably wouldn't feel the same way about him, but he hung on to a hope.

Lela knew she was in trouble. She couldn't like a surfer, because she was a biker. Her mind was at ease when she was thinking at him, and nothing else mattered. Maybe she could meet him again. He could like her, maybe he would. She didn't know, but she wanted to try.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N! Thank you all for reading, and reviewing. Some of your reviews just make my day, and I love that you care enough to review. Keep coming with the ideas you all have great ones, and I love your opinions. Thank you "hi" for pointing out that it is Wet Side Story, and not West Side Story, I really appreciate it. Everyone's asking to update soon, so here we go. Thank you, from your author, the airhead.

* * *

Lela saw Rascal leaving, and decided this would be a good time to talk to him. It was now or never. She slipped out without being noticed, and tried to follow him. She could see him about twenty feet ahead of her, running after another girl, a surfer girl. She felt so stupid; of course he liked someone else. He wouldn't like a biker, he liked a surfer. She couldn't keep thinking about him. It wasn't good for her. She couldn't torture herself. She knew she could never have him. He was a surfer, she wasn't, and she never would be. She had stood rooted to the spot watching him follow her, until they were both out of sight. After they were gone she went back inside, and sat in a corner drinking soda until she passed out.

After everyone left Butchy found Lela in a corner. Her face was tear-stained, and she wasn't awake. He checked her pulse, and found her alive, but had an exceedingly alarming rate. She was surrounded by empty soda bottles, and assumed that her heart was pumping fast, because of all the sugar. He poked her shoulder, and said her name repetitively. She woke with a start, and he could see that her eyes were glossy. "What's wrong sis?"

"Hepasurfep." She said in a sort of cry mumble.

"I can't hear you, come on Lela, and speak louder."

"He's a surfer." She said, then immediately began to sob.

"Who's a surfer?" He was beginning to become worried, but kept his voice unfazed.

"Rascal, he's a surfer, so he'll never like me." She almost didn't get it out before she was taken by sleep, and passed out. Butchy was worried, and mad towards her. She couldn't like a surfer, it was horrible that she had even thought of this, but seeing her crying like that weakened him, and made him wish that he could help. He would have to make her see that the idea was wrong, and that she couldn't like a surfer. There were many bikers that she could have liked: Lugnut, Beau, Crashbug, Ironside. She had to like a surfer.

He picked her up and carried her out to his bike. He didn't know how he was going to do this. He couldn't just fling her over the side, the engine would burn her, and he couldn't guarantee she would be able to hold on while sleeping. He couldn't get her to stay awake, and he had no other ideas. He ran inside, and tried to seek out help, but found no one.

* * *

After Rascal had caught up with Anne he started asking questions again. He tried everything, she wouldn't tell him anything. Most of his thoughts revolved around Lela. Her beautiful red dress, and dark black hair. "Rascal?" Anne seemed slightly confused, and he wondered why. "You kind of spaced out there for a minute."

* * *

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?" She asked him mockingly as if she thought he had something to hide, which he did.

"A person." He said trying to sound as casual as he could.

"Is this person a girl, by chance?" She was curious who had got Rascal so bashful.

"Yes, but you'll never know who it is." He ran off, and Anne chased him all the way to her house. They sat on the ground huffing, and puffing.

"So I never ever get to know who it is?" He shook his head. "Ever? Even if you two go steady?"

"Maybe then, but I don't know."

"You should ask her out Rascal, I'm sure anyone would say yes to you."

"I got to go, thank you for the life advice." He smiled, and then started to walk away.

"You're welcome and good luck." She shouted, causing him to smile to himself.

* * *

Butchy started to walk home with Lela seeing as there was no way to go home on his bike. By the time he got home it was completely black, and he was worried he wouldn't have time. He tucked Lela in bed, and set a glass of water on her dresser. He ran down the stairs, and out the front door. He had to help Lela, and he knew this was the best way to do it. Thinking of the plan was easy, now all he had to do was execute it. Yikes!

* * *

A/N Will Butchy be able to help Lela? What do you guys think should happen next? Please review, I will reward you. (With faster writing, and longer chapters.) Until next update. Yours truly, the writer of this story. P.S. Who likes pickles? I have an addiction to pickles. Anyone else? Also, has anyone played Papa's Cupcakeria. I have a unhealthy obsession with both. Sorry for the random thought. Cya!


	9. Chapter 9

Butchy banged on the door, and then waited. He didn't have to wait very long. The person he was waiting for arrived quickly, and opened the door a crack to look through. "Hello?" Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness, and she hadn't had a light on.

"It's just me. Can I come in?"

"Butchy? What do you want?" She opened the door wider, but stayed in front.

"I need some help, please can I come in?"

"Fine." She stepped out of the way to let him in. She took him into the living room, and turned on a light. He couldn't help thinking how pretty she looked with the daisies in her hair, and the yellow dress. He knew he shouldn't be thinking that, but it was true she was beautiful. They sat on a couch, making sure to stay as far away as possible. "What do you need?"

"Oh, it's about my sister, Lela. She likes someone, a surfer actually. She doesn't think he could like her back, and she's a mess. I was hoping you could help me get the two together. Maybe for just one date, but I can't see her like this, it's horrible."

"I'll help, but do you know who she likes?"

"She likes that boy you always hang out with, Rascal. Do you think you could get Rascal to go on a blind date?" It took Anne a long minute, and Butchy started to get worried. Anne didn't think that Rascal would agree to it, since he had that secret girl he liked. "So?"

"I don't know, but I can try. Why did you want to ask my help anyway?" She was confused when he came over, and even more confused by the fact that he wanted her help.

"You're right next door, and it was getting late, plus you're the only surfer that would even consider talking to me. That reason enough?" That wasn't the only reason, but he didn't want her to know he liked seeing her, she was a surfer, asking her help to get a biker with a surfer was a bad idea.

"Yep. You're right it's getting late. Are we done?" She was anxious to go to sleep, and the awkward air was not fun.

"Thank you, that's it. So you'll talk to him tomorrow, doll face?"

"Yeah, and the names Anne." She stood up and walked to open up the door for him. He walked out silently then stopped, and held his hand out. She shook it, then quickly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He didn't have time to react, as the door was closed almost immediately.

* * *

He walked back over to his house with uncertainty, just thinking about it. He wondered why she did it. Was she trying to twist his head, was she into him? Maybe she was playing a prank on him. She made his head spin, and he didn't like it. He walked up to Lela's room. She had woken up since he left, and was worried, because he didn't come when she called.

"Where were you Butchy? You've been gone for a long time." She sounded worried, and he hoped she hadn't stressed too much over him.

"I was just talking to a friend." He couldn't tell her about the date yet, even though he really wanted to. If he said no though it would be worse than if they had never asked him. "I'm going to sleep, and you should too. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her forehead, and went to his room. That night all he could dream about was Anne. He woke up in the morning feeling strange, he shouldn't have been dreaming about her. Why was he? He didn't like her. They weren't even friends, but something about her made him want more. He couldn't figure it out.

* * *

She didn't know why she had kissed him, but she was glad she did. She didn't know if she had feelings for him, but she knew that she wanted to be closer to him. It was so awkward just being the only surfer he could get help from; she wanted to be at least friends. Maybe more, but she didn't know. Would he feel for her at all, or would he hate her. She guessed the latter, and decided to forget about the kiss. Hopefully he would, too, but then again the odds were never in her favor.

* * *

She woke up, and groaned, remembering everything from last night. She had to go convince Rascal that he should go on a blind date when he had hinted at already liking someone yesterday. She got straight up, and noticed she was still wearing the yellow dress. She took it off quickly and laid it on the bed. She slipped on a pair of shorts, and a top, and was about to run out the door for Rascals house when she remembered that the bikers where supposed to meet her this morning. She would have to wait to talk to Rascal.

She was sitting on the couch in her living room when she heard the bang on the door. Here it was. She had to admit it was scary, but she opened the door, and looked out. She was surprised to see that Butchy was the only one there. She stepped aside and let him in. He walked in, and sat on the couch motioning her to sit by him. What was going on?

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading, and reviewing. I have gotten a lot of my ideas from reading your reviews, and I really appreciate them. I will try to update soon, but I start school in a few days, so I was lucky to get this up. Thank you all, here is a great quote for you:

"A writer only begins a book. A reader finishes it." -Samuel Johnson


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey guys. Posting another chapter for the weekend, would've been up sooner, but my school started. Thanks for being patient, so heres the next chapter. It's kind of shorter, so I might put another one up today or tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Anne sat down a few feet away, but quite a few feet closer than last time. Butchy didn't waste any time. "I wanted to talk more about the blind date. We have no plans for it." Anne was glad he hadn't asked her about yesterday. Maybe he hadn't noticed.

"Ok, so what did you want to do? Something secret, right?"

"Yeah, maybe they could go to the drive-in, or a picnic."

"Picnic sounds like the best bet. How about we set it up for lunch?"

"Perfect, I'll bring everything we need, but will you help me set up?"

"Of course."

"Ok, I'll come grab you then." He began to walk for the door, but Anne grabbed onto his arm, and he halted.

"Do you know if the other bikers are still coming by? I was expecting to see them a while ago."

"No, they couldn't think of a punishment, so I told them I'd make you do me a favor."

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you soon."

"Bye." He walked out the front door, and Anne ran upstairs to put on some shoes before she went to Rascals house. It was a nice morning, and she didn't mind walking. On the way there she thought about how Butchy was acting that morning. He seemed very abrupt, maybe he had remembered. A part of her hoped he had, but most of her said no.

She came to his house, and knocked on the door. It was answered quickly, but not by Rascal. A small girl, probably five years younger answered.

"Hey, is this Rascal's house?" She didn't answer, but simply grabbed the older girl's hand, and led her down the hall to a door. She opened it, and pushed Anne in. Rascal turned around abruptly, and was about to yell at his sister for barging I when he noticed that it was his friend, Anne.

"Hey Anne, you okay?" She had never come to his house before, but luckily she looked okay.

"Yep, I'm fine, but I need to ask you something. Are you busy for lunch?"

"No, was there somewhere specific you wanted me to be?" He was confused as to why she would ask that, and didn't think it was, because she wanted to go on a date.

"I have this acquaintance, and she really likes you. Would you maybe be willing to go on one lunch date with her?" Anne knew that sounded sheepish, but it was the truth… sort of.

"Does this acquaintance have a name?" Rascal couldn't think about any girl, but Lela, she was just so beautiful, and not a bad singer either.

"It's a surprise. Please, one date, and you never have to see her again. You may even like her a lot."

"Anne you've been acting really weird lately, what's going on, and who are you trying to set me up with?"

"I haven't been acting weird, and you might not want to date her if you knew her name. Please, she has like the biggest crush on you. She would really be devastated if you said no." Rascal knew he couldn't keep this up forever, and one date probably wouldn't kill him. Maybe he would really like her, and forget about Lela.

"Fine, one date, but if it doesn't go well you owe me a milkshake."

"Great, thank you. Meet me at my house around lunch, and I'll take you to your blind date." She ran up hugged him, and then ran out the door. She had convinced Rascal to go on a date. Now she just had to make sure the date went well. She really wanted Rascal to be happy, he was a great friend. She ran back to her house, and decided to just wait. She lay on the couch, and began to read a book, but found her eyes drooping minute by minute. Soon she was asleep.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading. Any ideas? I would love to hear them, and I try to use them all, so if I haven't used one of yours yet, watch to see if it comes up.

"You know what I have never done?"

"Eaten a rock, kissed a squirrel?"

"All exciting things, but no."

Name that quote. First person to review the names of the characters speaking will get a special surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Congrats to last chapters winner: Angelicdreamer101 who is now a new character, introduced in this chapter. The answer was Mack and Lela, and that is one of my favorite lines from the movie. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and our new character: Angelica. -The Airhead who evidently is writing this fanfic.

* * *

Butchy went to Anne's house so they could set up the date. He had a blanket, food, silverware, plates, and a radio. He was pretty sure he had everything. He went over and knocked on the door, but nobody answered. He opened the door, and stepped inside. He would just wait for her, she couldn't be long.

He went to the living room, and was going to sit on the couch, but stretched across it was Anne. There was a book on the ground which he assumed she must have been reading. He set it on a table. "Anne, hello?" He whispered deciding to test how easily she woke up. Next he tried shaking her shoulders gently. She would not wake up for anything.

Maybe he shouldn't wake her up, but he had no idea how to deal with this kind of thing. He knew he needed to. He tried talking to her in a casual voice. "Hey Anne, are you awake yet? This isn't working." He shook her shoulders as hard as he could, and was practically yelling just trying to wake her up. After probably ten minutes she finally opened her eyes, and sat up.

"Hey Butchy. Is it time to set up?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and yawned loudly.

"You're a heavy sleeper. You know that?" He had sat down next to her, and was laughing at the crazy ways her hair stood up.

"Is that what's so funny?" She was laughing, too, as you may find laughing is contagious.

"No, you hair just looks like someone else's." He had slowed to a chuckle, and was almost to the point of stopping.

"Well then, I will throw it up." With that she took a rubber band of her wrist, and got it so all her hair was out of her face. It looked a lot better.

"You ready?"

"Yes. So did you find somewhere specific for them to be?"

"No, I figured that we could find that together, I'm not very good at anything like this."

"Ok, so you have supplies, right." He quickly nodded his head, and she went on. "What if we took them to the lighthouse over by Coconut Cove? I don't see why anyone would randomly go over to a lighthouse."

"How about we don't do it by the lighthouse? There are tons of better places, I'm sure. What about Coconut Cove? That has horrible waves. Much less likely."

"Okay, that sounds fine, but what's your problem with lighthouses?"

"I don't have a problem; I'm just not a big fan of them."

"So, you're afraid of lighthouses, and you like Elvis, what next biker? Do you surf in your free time? Or maybe you play with dolls." She was having fun mocking him, and he looked pretty mad.

"I'm going to get you for that one surfer." He began to reach for his back pocket. At the last second he quickly flipped around, and started to tickle her. She began to laugh uncontrollably, and he did too. She fell back on the couch from all the laughing, and he followed her down making sure she never stopped laughing.

"Pl…pl...ease…st...op." She couldn't get any complete words out, but Butchy knew what she meant.

"Not until you take it all back."

"N…ev…er."

"Fine, I can do this for a while though."

"Yo...ou…ha…ve…to…lun…ch." He did have to set up lunch, so he reluctantly let go of her. They both sat back up, and Anne began to breathe again. "You ready?" She was still trying to catch more air, so she kept her sentences short.

"Yes, come on." He stood, and started to walk for the back door. She followed, and they began to walk to Coconut Cove. They didn't talk at all the whole way, and they both felt the awkwardness. That's how it usually felt with them. They made sure to stay a ways away from the bike repair shop, even though it was the fastest way there. No one could see them.

When they got to the cove they immediately found the spot that was hardest to see. This way if by chance someone did come by they would most likely be safe. They laid out the blanket, and set rocks on the corners. Then they set the food, plates, silverware, and napkins out, putting rocks on the napkins also. All in all it looked pretty good. It was a great idea.

* * *

Angelica was a girl you would look at twice. She was gorgeous; some would even say she was prettier than Struts. Angelica didn't feel this way though, Struts had Lugnut. Angelica had had a crush on him for five years, but she had only spoken to him once. She was quiet, but very outgoing. She had always had an interest with mechanics, and no one was surprised when she became a biker. For everyone she was just the girl next door, but she had something planned, something good.

She had been planning for months, and was sure this was going to get someone's attention, maybe everyone's. Her plan was a good one, and anyone would say it could've worked, but she had doubts. It was going to take a bit longer, but she had to act soon, or none of it would be worth it.

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading. Hope you liked the new character, and watch for more quote contests, because I may or may not need them. Until next time. -Still The Airhead. : )


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have so much going on. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. I have been getting a lot of reviews, and I really appreciate them, so thank you all. I also want to know what you think of the knew character Angelica. What do you think she has plans? Any guesses? Again, I would love to hear them, and I will update probably soon, because I have no school on Monday. Cowabunga! Almost forgot, if any of you are interested I have a poll on my profile for what story I should write next. It will be up for a while, because I won't write until this one is done, or within the last few chapters, but if you guys liked my writing or think any of my ideas are interesting it just takes to clicks. : )

* * *

Anne and Butchy walked home straight after they set up, and departed to get Rascal, and Lela. Lela was at home when Butchy got there. She still seemed depressed, but she had moved from her bedroom to the kitchen, and had had some food. "Hey Lela, how are you doing?"

"Fine, I was crazy to ever like a surfer, he couldn't ever like me anyway, it was silly." She looked up, and he could see she was holding back the tears.

"Why don't we go on a walk, maybe it'll help?" She nodded, and stood walking for the front door.

"The back doors faster where we're going." She turned, and went for the backdoor, but stopped just as she was about to turn the knob.

"Is this a joke? Why do you have a specific way to walk anyway? Where are we going?"

"I just have something I really wanted to show you. Trust me this will be fun." He reached forward, and opened the door motioning for her to exit. She would not budge.

"I need to know where we're going or I won't go." Butchy didn't want to force her to do anything, but he really wanted this to be a surprise, so he couldn't just tell her about Rascal. Telling her about Coconut Cove was probably okay.

"Coconut Cove." He said it very casually, but she still caught on that he was hiding something.

"Why are we going there? Can't we just stay home?"

"No Lela, it'll help I promise. Come on."

"Fine." She opened the door, and walked outside. She didn't wait for Butchy to take the lead, because she knew where coconut cove was, and she wanted to be done with this.

"You want to slow down? We don't have a train to catch."

"I just want to get there, and go." Lela was very unhappy with going, but her brother only cared for her, and she knew that turning the walk down wasn't right. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad it was a nice day.

* * *

Brianne had waited all of five minutes before Rascal knocked on her front door. She answered it and noticed that he looked a lot nicer than usual. His hair was combed back, he had on real shoes, a pair of jeans, and his shirt wasn't made for the beach. He didn't look like a surfer; he looked like a boy from her old town. "Well you look nice Rascal. I didn't think you really wanted to go on the date."

"I thought it might be nice, so where are we going?" He still acted the same, even though his total appearance was different.

"Coconut Cove. She should be there by the time we arrive." She led the way out the back door, and they both began to walk to their destination. When they arrived they found that in fact she was already there, but she was trying not to be.

"Stop it Butchy, I don't want to. This won't help, I know it." She was practically yelling, and seemed on the verge of tears.

"Hold on sis, I don't want you to cry, but this will help trust me."

"How so? Make me go on a date with someone I clearly don't want to. I bet it's one of those biker buddies you always hang out with, but I don't like them. I know you hate it, but I like a surfer." She clearly hadn't been told who the lunch date was with.

Anne walked over with Rascal behind her, and tried to kill the tension. "Smooth, Butchy." Lela didn't see Rascal behind her yet, and was about to question what that surfer girl was doing here.

"What are you doing here?" She said it as if her presence made everything worse.

"I'm sorry I just came to drop your date off. We can both leave if you want."

"Why would you drop him off?"

"I asked her to help." Butchy had cut in, and had confused everyone else. They all stood there not knowing what to say next, and Anne ended up stepping aside realizing that Lela had not seen Rascal yet. If Butchy was right about Lela, this would probably relieve some tension.

Lela's jaw dropped when Anne stepped aside. She could feel a million things running through her mind. What was he doing here? Was he actually going on a date with her? Was this a joke? Why would the surfer help her? Was Butchy okay with her dating a surfer? Did he set this up? She could not grasp her mind around the concept, and by the time she could think clearly enough to forget all her questions she was sitting on a blanket by the boy she had fallen for.

* * *

Angelica's plan was ready, but she needed help. Surfer help. She knew of one surfer that would help her, and that was Tanner. He wasn't exactly the smartest, and she knew she could convince him it was the right thing to do. She thought he seemed less stubborn than all the others. He would help her. He had to, otherwise Lugnut would never love her, and she couldn't get by with that. She wanted to be with Lugnut more than anything, and she was willing to do some crazy things to get him to love her, too.


	13. Chapter 13

Lela was having a panic attack. She was sitting by her biggest crush, and her chaperones were walking away. Why did this happen to her? She couldn't have just kept on liking a biker; she had to fall for a surfer. The sat there in silence for what felt like forever, but Rascal finally said something.

"Are you okay? You look really pale." He didn't know what else to say. He came on this date to forget about Lela, but here she was sitting right next to him. He couldn't believe Anne would set him up with a biker, though. Why would she think that was okay? Was she trying to help a rodent, or was she trying to help him? His thoughts all went back to Lela who still hadn't said a thing yet. She was staring at him with her eyes wide open, and a look of horror on her face.

"Hey, Lela, are you alive?" She nodded, but kept the same expression on her face. He scooted over so he was sitting right next to her to see if her stare would change, but it didn't. Rascal tried putting his arm around her, but she still would not come to life. He tried kissing her cheek, and she twitched slightly which was a major improvement. He turned her head, leaned in, and was about to really kiss, when she woke up.

"What?" She had heard everything in her partially unconscious state, but she hadn't been able to compute it until she woke up. "Yes, I am alive."

"You just kind of spaced out, are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"You know you don't have to be here." She looked up at him when he said this, confused. "If you didn't want to date a biker you probably won't want to date a surfer, I can leave, and we can pretend this never happened."

"No!" She practically yelped it, making it sound urgent. "I don't want to pretend this didn't happen."

"Really?" She nodded. He was skeptical that the bikers weren't just playing a joke on him, and somehow Anne had got mixed up in it. "Is Butchy okay with this? He does know I'm a surfer, right?"

She giggled at the silly question. "Why would he set up lunch if he wasn't okay with it, and how do you not know if someone's a surfer? What about that surfer girl, is she okay with this?"

"Anne? Of course, she's like a sister I would never even want to go out with her." Lela smiled at this, and they both continued their conversation.

* * *

Anne and Butchy had left as soon as Lela was sitting down. They didn't want to interfere with anything, and it seemed very awkward when they were there. Within a few minutes Coconut Cove was out of sight. They didn't have anything to say so they walked in silence. Once they got home they both went their separate ways without a goodbye.

Neither of them knew why it was awkward around them. An hour ago they had been joking, and laughing until their stomachs hurt, but everything all of sudden felt weird. Nothing had happened since then, so why did they both feel like something was wrong. Neither knew.

Brianne heard a knock right as she entered the back door. At the door was the mail man with three letters. "Are you a resident of this household?"

"Yes."

"I have some mail for you." He handed her the mail, and was on his way. Two of the letters was for her, and one was for John. Two of the letters were from the same person: her mother. How could this be? Her mom didn't know where she went; she was surprised she even knew she was gone. She looked at the other letter first which was from John. She couldn't open the other ones yet. She read her father's letter, slowly not wanting to read her mom's quite yet.

Dear Anne,

How is it? I'm sorry I had to leave you right after you got here. I hope you have a good time. Thank you for waiting. I can't wait to see my girl again. Love, Dad.

She was glad that he had sent her something. It would make her mom's a lot easier to read. She picked it up, and slowly tore open the crisp white envelope. She looked the page over a few times before everything finally sunk in.

Anne,

You had no right to leave, I am your guardian, and I have already arranged to come, and get you. I should be there two days before you turn seventeen. I know you wanted to meet your father, and now you have it is time to come home. I have arranged a meeting with the boy I've been telling you about. I will have you meet him, and that is the end of it. You may see that setting you up is cruel, but I think that you could be happy with the life he could supply. Be ready. –Mom

She couldn't breathe. Her mom had gone through with it, all of it. She knew everything she meant. She felt her throat closing up, tears swelling in her eyes, and a firm grasp on the now crumpled paper. She wouldn't go through with it. She had to sit down, and think. What would happen to her if she did go back? Why did she want her to go back? None of her questions would be answered, because she wasn't going to get caught. She wasn't going back, and she wasn't marrying someone she didn't know. Her mother wasn't the boss of her. She just needed to work it out. All these thoughts caused the tears to fall harder, and faster.

* * *

Angelica had gone into Big Mama's in a blur, and had sat down at her usual table. She picked up a menu, and pretended to be interested. She waited. The surfers entered within only five minutes, and she had spotted the dumb one. She hadn't put any make-up on, or done her hair. She didn't look like a surfer or a biker, just a person. She did this so that he wouldn't avoid her, or catch on to her too quickly. She caught his eye by waving, and motioned him over.

He muttered an excuse to his friends, and sat across from her in the booth. "You look familiar. Do I know you?" He didn't sound the same as usual. He sounded more grammatically correct, and she couldn't help, but wonder why.

"I don't know, but I was wondering if you could help me with something." She stared at her hands the whole time trying to get him not to recognize her.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" He really didn't sound the same, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Come with me." She stood up, and walked out of the restaurant only checking once to see if he followed, and then walking straight on until she reached a thick patch of palm trees. She sat on the ground, and motioned him to do the same. The sun was setting, and it was beautiful, but there was no time to think of that. "Would you pretend to go out with me?"

"What?" He was confused. He wasn't a dumb guy even though he pretended to be. He was really very smart, but this question confused him. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"I just want to, okay?" She couldn't tell him the real reason why. She wasn't even sure he would do it after he knew his whole plan, and who she was. "I have a plan."

"Okay, what is it?"

"This might take a while."

* * *

A/N So what did you think? Please review, and go to my profile to vote on my poll. Happy labor day weekend, I hope you enjoyed it. I got to go to a parade in my hometown, so I hope you enjoyed yours just as much. Please, please go to my poll. Hardly anyone has voted, and I really would like to know what you guys want me to write. I will try to update by Saturday, so keep a look out.


	14. Chapter 14

Butchy had been lying on the couch, listening to Elvis when he heard the three sharp knocks. The weird thing was they were on his backdoor, not his front door. He got up, and turned off the phonograph, then walked to the door. He opened it, and found Anne with a tear stained face, and crumpled paper in his hands. Her skin was bone white. He had never seen her really look scared, but right now she looked horrified. "Hey, Butchy. Could you do me a favor?"

"Come in." It wasn't a direct answer, but they both knew that meant yes. She walked in slowly, following Butchy. He took her to the couch, and sat down. She sat down next to him. "What do you need?" He said it soft as to not startle her.

She tried to open her mouth, but no words would come out. She ended up just handing him the note, and letting him read it. "You're leaving? Tomorrow? You can't."

She was finally made herself speak. It was hoarse, and quiet, but it was loud enough so that Butchy could hear. "That's what I needed help with. I don't want to leave. I just don't know how to stop her from taking me."

"We could run away. Just until your dad comes back." She looked up as he said this, with a confused face. "What?"

"We? What do you mean by we?" She was confused. She assumed he accidentally said it meaning you, but she needed to know.

"I mean you, and me. You can't go alone. It wouldn't be safe. I would come with you."

"What about Lela?"

"You were left home alone for a week, and she's your age."

"It's different. I had been left home before. She's always had you. Hasn't she?"

"How often had you been left home before?" He said completely ignoring the other questions.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. What did you mean?"

"No."

"Please, I want to help."

"Can we not? Please, I can't."

"Okay. It's okay though. Really. She has Rascal. She should be fine if she has him. You were."

"Okay. Are we really going to do this? Are you really willing to do this?"

"Yes. We'll leave tonight when everyone's out for dinner."

"Thank you." He responded by wrapping his arms around her. Anne embraced him quickly.

"We need to pack now. Do you need any help?"

"No. I got it. You're sure you want to do this right?"

"Yes. Come back over after you pack. We'll make the plan."

"Okay." She pulled out of the hug, and walked towards the door.

She went home, and searched the garage for a tent. The one she found was small, but it would fit them. She found a small bag, and put all her clothes and a blanket in it. It wasn't much, but it was only going to be a few days. She also brought some fishing line, and a hook. It had taken her about an hour in all.

She went back over to Butchy's house with her two bags. He didn't answer the door, so she walked in. He was on the couch, asleep with Elvis quietly playing in the background again. She walked up, and sat by him, not wanting to wake him up yet. He looked much calmer when he slept. She wondered how much it took to wake him up. Pay back. She started in a whisper, and gradually got louder. He woke up after she started to talk slightly above her normal voice. "You're not a very heavy sleeper." She started to laugh.

"Is that what's so funny?" He had caught on to what she was doing.

"No." She didn't tell him why she was laughing as he had told her, but he thought nothing of it. It was getting close to dinner time, and Anne had realized that Rascal, and Lela hadn't come back yet. "Where are Rascal, and Lela? Have they come back yet?"

"Yes, they came back while you were gone. They're upstairs talking in Lela's room. She was okay with staying home, by the way. So where are we going to go?" Anne noticed Butchy was still lying down, and lay beside him. It was a surprise, but a welcome one.

"I don't know. I thought we could just go somewhere." She heard voices after she said this, and saw Rascal and Lela walk down the stairs.

"Hey Anne, so your with Butchy now?" Of course, Rascal was always very straight forward. Butchy and Anne exchanged awkward glances, and she sat up. Anne was about to explain, but Butchy got to it first.

"No." He didn't give any explanation as to what they were, because frankly he didn't know. He just knew they weren't really together. Anne was disappointed by this answer even though it was true. She wanted more.

"Then why are you running away with her?" It was Lela's turn to ask questions.

"I am not running away with her. I am just helping. She asked." Rascal and Lela both knew that they had feelings for each other, but they didn't know it yet.

"Okay, Rascal and I were just going to Big Mama's for dinner."

"See you in a few days." Butchy yelled after them as they walked out the door. After they were gone Anne lay back down by Butchy. "It's almost time to leave. You ready?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah. Let's run over supplies brought. I have clothes, food, a knife and a blanket."

"I have clothes, a blanket, fishing gear, and a tent. Sound good?"

"Yes, let's go." They walked to the garage, and put everything in the saddle bags. Everything barely fit. Butchy hopped on, and held his hand out to Anne.

"We're going on that thing?"

"Yes, scared?"

"No, I just think maybe walking would be a better alternative." He picked her up, and set her on the back of the bike. "Hey!" He roared the engine, and she put her arms around him as fast as she could.

"It'll be fine. Trust me." Her arms were tense. He looked around first making sure no one was in the road. It was all clear. He bolted out, and went towards coconut cove. He passed it, and kept going until you couldn't see the town anymore. It was only about an hour after that they stopped. Butchy turned it off. He looked back at Anne, whose face was buried in his jacket. "Anne?"

"Is it over?" She looked up, and practically leaped for the ground.

"It wasn't that bad." He put up the kickstand, and got off, too. He sat down by Anne, and put his arm around her. "You okay?" She nodded her head, and leaned on his shoulder.

"Can we done riding for today?"

"Yes, but we do have to set up the tent. Are you stable?"

"I think so." Butchy helped her stand, and they got to work.

* * *

After Tanner heard everything he was confused. Angelica wanted him to pretend to date her, because he was a surfer, she was a biker, and she wanted to get back at the bikers. He wanted to, but he didn't know if it was the best idea. He was supposed to be the leader. This was why she thought it would work. She wanted to do it to make the bikers made. Specifically someone, but he didn't know who. It would surprise them, and cause them to wonder what happened to her.

"So you want them to be mad at you?"

"Yes, I want them to wonder why I did it, too. I want to become a surfer, and then date one, which is where you come in."

"I don't know. Would we have to kiss, or anything?"

"Kiss would be the absolute extreme measure of it all. Nothing more, and hopefully not that far."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you." She jumped up and down than quickly hugged him. "Hey, I have another question."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you sound different, and more educated? You always sound different."

"I don't know, I feel the same. Maybe you just haven't talked to me enough."

"Maybe I should talk to you more often. You're a decent guy."

"Thanks, I better be getting back. Should I come over tomorrow, and help you with your look?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow." They both walked off, Angelica to her home, and Tanner to Big Momma's, secretly glancing back at each other as they went.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading. Please review. I haven't got very many reviews the last two chapters. Also, hardly anyone has gone to my profile to vote on my poll. I need you guys to please check it out. Five reviews to next chapter. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

After Anne, and Butchy had finished putting up the tent they laid their blankets out, making sure they were as far apart as possible. That was about an inch. It was only what they assumed to be eight o' clock, but they were both tired. They had had a long day, and most of it was filled with stress, and had killed their appetites.

Anne went to sleep first followed shortly by Butchy. He set his shoes out the door, and went in. She wasn't asleep yet, but was staring at the top. "Hey, Anne." He sat next to her on his blanket, and she looked over.

"Hey, Butchy. Tired?"

"Yeah, I thought you were, too."

"I am, I just can't stop thinking about it, about this."

"What about it?"

"Why did you come? Why did my mom want me back?"

"To make sure you were safe. Like I said."

"I know, but you could have done something easier. Instead you were like "Let's runaway.""

"I did not say that." He was chuckling.

"Yes you did, but I'm glad. I wouldn't have done it without you. I would have just let her take me. I didn't know what to do."

He smiled, and moved, so he was close enough to put his arm around her. She moved closer, and buried her head in his chest. "I wouldn't have let you go. You know that."

"I didn't, but I do now." He pulled the blanket over them, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Cheechee was at a table all alone. She would usually sit with Lela, and Butchy, but she was with some stranger in a hoodie, and he had gone out of town. She had seen the other bikers there, but she didn't know any of them all too well, except for Struts who also had a boy, Lugnut. The rest of the bikers didn't notice her either. All the boys that didn't have a girl were sitting at one table, but only one caught Cheechee's eye. Beau. He had sparkling blue eyes, and jet black hair. He never went on any dates. Everyone though he had problems especially the guys. They were always trying to get him to go out, but he always said no. This is why Cheechee never talked to him.

She left wondering where to go tonight. Most of the time she stayed in the lighthouse, but it was closed for remodeling. She was thinking a lot about it when someone came up behind her, and hid her eyes. "Guess who?" She didn't feel in the mood for games, and tried to peel the hands of her face, but they were strong, and did not budge. "Come on just try."

She didn't know who it was. She honestly couldn't put the voice together. "I don't know." He took his hands away, and she saw that it was in fact the person she hated very most in the world: Crashbug. If his name wasn't offsetting the fact that he got his name, because of all the crazy things he did was way bad. "What do you want Bug?"

"I just wanted to walk you home."

"I don't have a home. Remember?"

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"No, ya creep."

"I didn't mean with me. I have a couch in my living room. It's open to you any time you want."

"Fine." He led the way, and soon they got to his place.

* * *

Butchy and Anne had slept in each other's arms all night not realizing it until they woke up. Butchy woke first, and saw that she was lying on top of him with her head on his chest. He sat up, and slowly set her down on her side of the tent. This caused her to wake up. "Good morning." She yawned, and looked up at him. "How did you sleep?" She didn't seem to remember falling asleep with him, and he was glad.

"Fine, how did you sleep."

"Fine. I have a question."

"Okay?"

"Did we…?" He simply nodded, and she rolled over looking away.

"It isn't that big of a deal, Anne." He put his arm on her shoulder, and rubbed small circles into her back. She rolled back over.

"It's a small tent anyways. I get it. We're friends anyways. Right?"

"Yeah, friends." He sounded glad, but he was disappointed. He got up, and opened the tent eager to leave the situation behind. He couldn't like her. She was just, and would always just be a friend. He shouldn't have been disappointed. He wasn't.

She followed him out, and watched him start to wonder. "Butchy?" He turned back around not realizing she had followed him.

"Yeah?"

"What if I was a biker? Do you think you would have seen me differently?"

* * *

A/N Hey. So I know this chapter was kind of shorter, and a filler, but I promise it will get better. I want to try to end it, but I feel like it's never done so expect at least ten more chapters. I don't think I'm going to do a required amount of reviews again, because I kind of felt bad that it took me so long to write this even after I had five reviews, but please, please review. It really makes my day, and probably makes me have more ideas to write stuff. I would also love if you would go to my profile, and vote on my poll. I have only had two people vote, and I really want your guys opinion on my next story. -Stay cool, and drink milkshakes.


	16. Chapter 16

Cheechee had to admit she was glad to have some place to stay, even if it was with Crashbug. They had just got to his house, and she felt very overwhelmed. "You okay Cheechee?" He asked it very tenderly, and she started to wonder if maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Yeah, thank you. I really appreciate it."

"It isn't a problem. If you get hungry I have some cereal in the cupboards. My bedroom is upstairs. If anything happens come get me. Got it?"

"I got it."

"You can stay here as long as you need."

She nodded, and they both went to bed.

* * *

"Hello?" Angelica asked with only one eye open. She then saw Tanner standing outside the door with a bag.

"Hey, sorry I came so early I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. I would have woken up soon anyways. Is it makeover time?" She stepped aside, and let him in.

"Yes, but I need you to promise me one thing."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"Total control. You can't oppose to anything I put on you, within reason."

"Fine. Within reason." She dragged him upstairs to her room which consisted of a bed, and desk with a mirror, and chair. There wasn't anything on the desk, but papers. He walked over, and started to look at them. "No don't look at those." She ran over, and stole them from his hand accidently brushing against it. Tanner blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's fine. They're just not ready."

"What are "they?""

"Poems."

"When you finish them can I read them? Before anyone else?"

"Yes, if you really want to."

"Okay sit down, and close your eyes." She reluctantly obliged. He lay an outfit on the vanity, and some makeup. He put bright blue eye shadow, and pinky lip gloss on her. "Now open." She looked at herself in the mirror unbelievingly. Was that her? She felt like she looked different. "Now put on the clothes, and you'll be ready.

"Okay." He left the room, and looked at what he picked out. There was a pair of blue shorts, and a bright green top. She put it on, and stared. She felt out of place. "You can come back in." He walked in, and they both looked stunned. His mouth was all the way open.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, thank you, so should we go to the diner."

"Wouldn't want to miss breakfast, would we?" He linked his arm in her hers, and they walked to the diner. Once they got there they picked a table in the middle of the restaurant, and sat down. Big Momma saw Tanner, and went to take his order.

"Hey Tanner, who is this lovely lady?"

"Angelica. She's been here before."

"Oh. I didn't recognize you. You look very nice, I'm glad some of you kids aren't so focused on bikers vs. surfers. So what would you guys like to eat?"

"I will have pancakes." Tanner said this then looked at Angelica expectantly.

"I'll have the same." Big Momma left to go get their food leaving Angelica, and Tanner to talk. Tanner was about to say something when the swinging doors banged open, and the bikers Lugnut, and Beau walked in. Angelica made sure not to look at either of the for more than a few seconds, but Tanner still caught on.

"One of them?" He mouthed, still curious as to why she had come up with this plan. She nodded, and stared at the table looking guilty. She felt guilty, but she didn't know why.

At first they didn't realize who she was, but they knew who Tanner was, and since he was one of the only ones there they found him an easy target."Hey what's this surfer scum doing at our restaurant?" This was Lugnut. Angelica couldn't help but think how mean he sounded. They walked over and began to taunt Tanner, but he wouldn't look at them. Angelica wouldn't look at them either. "You two scared? Why don't you leave then?"

They still showed no signs of acknowledgment, so Lugnut pulled Angelicas face up to look at him. She quickly looked down, but he had had enough time to see who it was. "What are you doing in those clothes, and why are you with him?"

"I like these clothes, and I like him."

"So you're on their side now?"

"I don't pick sides anymore."

"Well you can't be a biker if you're a surfer. You need to decide." They walked away, and sat as far as they could from Angelica.

"Well that plan was a fail, and so soon, too." Angelica tried to make it sound like a joke, but she had the most horrible frown.

"We just need to revise it."

"How? It's pretty much demolished."

"We'll figure it out." He reached over, and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. She smiled, and then Big Momma brought them their breakfast.

* * *

A/N Sorry this was short, and took forever. I will try to update sooner. Please review, and I'm very sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

Anne's mom had arrived at the house early in the morning, and found no one there. "Anne, are you home?" No answer. She walked around the entire house looking in every possible hiding place, but there was no Anne, and no John.

She started to get angry. Anne couldn't just run away like this, she hadn't the guts. She was scared of her mom, and her mom knew it. She went to the neighbor's house, and knocked on the door. A short girl that looked about Anne's age answered. "Hello, I'm looking for a girl named Anne, have you seen her?"

"Yes, she left town." Anne's mom was astonished, so it was true, she had left.

"Do you know where I might find her? It's kind of important."

"I think they went west past the lighthouse. Why do you need to find her?" Lela hadn't known why Anne had to run away, but she knew that she probably shouldn't have given that information out.

"I'm her mother, and I can't find her so I was worried. What do you mean by they?"

"I mean her, and my brother Butchy. He went so she wouldn't be alone." Lela looked like she thought this was the cutest thing ever, but Anne's mom, Susan, looked angry.

"Thank you." She walked away trying to keep the fury hidden from her face. She got I her car, and drove west towards the lighthouse. She didn't know if the girl was telling the truth, but she needed to find Anne, and take her back where she belonged.

She drove for hours before she stumbled upon a tent. She parked her car a ways away, and walked. She could see two figures standing by a palm tree in front of the tent, one a boy of about eighteen, and one a girl of about seventeen. When she got closer she could clearly see Anne was the girl. She walked up to Anne and tapped her on the shoulder. Anne practically jumped into Butchy's arms once she saw who was behind her. "Anne, are you ready to come home?"

"No." It wasn't Anne who spoke, but Butchy. He knew Anne wouldn't, couldn't say it.

"Excuse me, but I was talking to Anne, not you."

"But I decided to talk back, and I do believe you can do nothing about it, and you can't make Anne go with you."

"I don't know who you think you are, but she already has a marriage arranged, so you definitely don't fit any romantic position."

"Yes, he does, and no I'm not." Anne finally spoke. "I won't go with you, I'm staying here. Dad's my legal guardian now, not you, and I won't marry a stranger."

"Fine, but this isn't the end of that. I will be back, with legal papers." Anne's mom left in a fury.

"I'm glad that's over." Anne sighed with relief, and sunk to the ground. Butchy sat down next to her, and she climbed into his lap.

"Should we pack up, and go back, now that this is sorted out?"

"Not yet. Let's just stay a little longer."

"Why? We can go back anytime we want now."

"Anytime we want. We could stay her just a little longer."

"Why?"

"It's nice to take a break from reality." And I like being with you. She only thought this.

"Fine. We will stay one more night."

Cheechee woke up in a strange room. It took her barely anytime to figure out whose it was. Crashbug. It was a nice feeling to wake up in a house. The lighthouse was nice, but it was different. She heard a cling, and looked up to see Crashbug eating some cereal. She got up, and sat across from him. "Good Morning." He nodded his head at her as he finished up his cereal.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay here. It's really nice of you."

"Really, it's fine, no one uses that couch anyway." He poured a new bowl of cereal, and gave it to her.


End file.
